


Метод ведения допроса

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Метод ведения допроса

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Methods of Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228744) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS)



Вайс худой, и у него синяки по всему телу. Если не смотреть ему в глаза – совершенно безумные глаза – то и не скажешь, что этот парень – безжалостный убийца. Брент смотрит на него с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, сжимая до боли кулаки, чтобы не ударить. Вайс издает тихий смешок и прижимает палец к губам, словно призывая самого себя к молчанию.  
В комнате для допросов пусто, Брент не уверен, пишет ли камера, но сейчас ему все равно. Эта погоня за Блицем вымотала его. Каждый день – новый труп, каждый день – все более хмурое лицо Нэша. Каждое утро кофе, который готовит ему Портер, горчит немного сильнее. Каждый вечер он наливает себе и Нэшу чуть больше коньяка.  
Он думает о Нэше, когда дергает Вайса за ворот его куртки, вытаскивая того из-за стола. На лице Барри сумасшедший оскал, не напоминающий человеческую улыбку, он продолжает скалиться, даже когда Брент толкает его вперед, прикладывая лицом о столешницу. Брент думает о Нэше, когда ударом ботинка раздвигает ноги Вайса, перехватывая его запястья одной рукой, а другой стаскивая с несопротивляющегося Блица штаны. Он думает о том, что никогда не сделает этого с Нэшем, потому что они партнеры, потому что он уважает Портера, потому что, черт возьми, он натурал, а не гребаный педик. А то, что происходит сейчас – это метод ведения допроса. Это – пытка. Брент думает о Нэше, когда плюет себе в руку и растирает слюну по напряженному члену, и когда резко толкается в Вайса, шипя сквозь зубы скорее от боли, чем от удовольствия. По щекам Блица текут слезы, но он и не думает вырываться, он всхлипывает, но подается назад, сам насаживаясь на член Брента. И от этого сносит крышу, Брент двигается быстро, короткими глубокими толчками, он уже не держит руки Вайса и тот дрочит себе, пока не кончает с громким стоном. Брент думает о Нэше, когда закрывает глаза, и так легко представить, что тело под ним – вовсе не подонок Блиц, а такое близкое и ставшее родным. Он вспоминает бесконечные утра, когда он, проснувшись в гостиной Нэша, вваливался в душ и сталкивался там с Портером. Черное полотенце как контраст к белизне кожи – Бренту кажется, что Нэш никогда не загорает. Влажные волосы, запотевшее зеркало и капли воды, стекающие по ключицам. Брент скорее откусит себе язык, чем признается Портеру в том, сколько раз он стоял под холодным душем, а потом сдавался и представлял его тонкие сильные пальца на своем члене. Брент не может сдержаться и стонет: «Блять, Нэш», когда кончает. Он брезгливо отталкивает от себя Вайса и тот сползает на пол, цепляясь за ножку стола и подбирает колени к подбородку. У него огромные испуганные глаза, и впервые Брент видит в них не сумасшедший блеск, а просто слезы.  
Он застегивает джинсы и выходит из допросной, сталкиваясь в коридоре с Нэшем. Он молча проходит мимо, стараясь не встречаться с инспектором взглядом. Портер смотрит ему вслед, а потом переводит взгляд на небольшой телевизор на столе. На экране Вайс все так же сидит на полу и тихо поскуливает.


End file.
